Callandra of Midas
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | First Name Pronunciation * CAHL-an-drah |- | Homeland | Unknown |- | Born | Unknown |- | Sigil | |- | Motto | Thicker than Blood |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human (?) |- | Gender | Female |- | Height | 1.77 meters |- | Hair color | Black |- | Eye color | Amber red |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Unknown |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * Samiyah of Midas * Oberyn of Midas * Sodarya of Midas * Miyah of Midas * Mehrunes of Midas * Apolena of Midas * Arianne of Midas * Fyuri of Midas * Isha of Midas * Krastyl of Midas * Mira of Midas |- | Other Family Members * Midas - Ancestor *Dante, Son of Panos - Grandson *Sansa, Daughter of Panos - Granddaughter |} "You have such wild fantasies my dear.... But here is the reality. You will die here. Your bones will be cast into the sea... Your soul forever tormented in Hades... And you will be forever one of my flock... Much about her history is hidden in shadows, no one knows where she came from. All anyone knows about her was that she made a pact with Apollo, master of the sun, and he bestowed upon her a golden isle with the help of Poseidon, and gave her the title of Queen, and all powers that go along with it. Her desires stretch further than the shores of her island, she wishes to conquer the whole of Greece and later the world. She wishes to enslave entire populations under her control and towers of gold…… A Girl Called Miyah Before her mother, Callandra, possessed her body, she was named Samiyah. Her older siblings were Oberyn and Sodarya, who was named Samiyah herself until her baby sister was born. Their mother saw beauty in her infant features and so waited until she would come of age before she would take possession of her. She rarely saw her mother, and instead sought the company of her siblings, who affectionately called her Miyah. While Oberyn seemed to suspect the fate of his baby sister, he kept those fears quiet. None of them knew much of their mother's history. They were only able to piece together bits of information from the histories and lore of the isle, as well as the legends passed down amongst the people. Despite the tyranny of their mother, they were happy together, looking after one another. Oberyn was strong and proud, protective of his sisters. Sodarya was a little wounded, self conscious but with inner strength. Miyah was good natured, loved to walk the gardens and loved the sound of the ocean. She also believed there was some good in their mother, since she let them roam the isle freely, but the older two knew better. When Miyah turned 18, her mother called for her, taking her down to the bowels of the isle, and there she performed her dark arts. From that moment on, Miyah was imprisoned in her own body, her mother possessing her, while the former body was left to rot. From that moment on, she was known as Callandra until her dying day. Though what no one knew was that Miyah lived through it all, from the arrival of Achilles on Midas to the moment Callandra possessed Miyah's own daughter, Samiyah. 'Gallery' Abraxas and Callandra.jpg| Callandra & Abraxas Callandrasamiyah.jpg|Callandra and her daughter A9927441-13.jpg|As Miyah Ac715d327883a09cca53a43de6bd0537.jpg|As Miyah Big.jpg|As Miyah Original.jpg|As Miyah MV5BMTgzMjEyMTMxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNjc0NzI3._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|As Miyah Category:Human Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Blood of Midas Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Midas Dynasty Category:Isle of Midas Category:First Generation Category:Sorcery